


全世界僅剩的獨角獸 The Last Unicorn

by heavenxme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, more about friendship, not really about love, sorry not too much Aziraphale/Crowley
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenxme/pseuds/heavenxme
Summary: 身為一條能輕易吞下萬物的巨蟒，敏感的動物們都能躲就躲，更別提他實際上還是惡魔、地獄的一份子，對邪惡過敏的獨角獸向來能跑多遠就跑多遠。但即使如此，獨角獸還是站得、離他非常近。近到頭上尖角甚至可以輕輕戳到Crowley隱藏起來的黑翼，也近到讓惡魔可以看清他眼中的輕蔑與孤冷。Crowley有些遲疑地抬手，他和獨角獸都在彼此眼中看見了不確定。但當他將手放在那雪白的脖頸上時，什麼也沒發生。溫暖的軀體隨著呼吸輕微浮動，獨角獸湛藍眼中閃著某種難以形容的光芒。*Aziraphale的戲份有點少。是CAC…但是配對感很淡。*是個相伴與分離的故事…但不是CA之間分離。





	全世界僅剩的獨角獸 The Last Unicorn

大洪水的幾十年後，Crowley見到了那隻存活下來的、大約是全世界僅剩的獨角獸。  
當年那隻沒上船的獨角獸早已不知埋骨在哪，反正無論是哪種生物，沒有上諾亞方舟的都被沖得一乾二淨。  
聽話的生物才能乖乖活下去，諾亞一家是、那些被馴服聽話上船的動物們是──沒逃走的獨角獸也是。

而那隻奔向自由的獨角獸，再怎麼神聖，不聽話的下場也只能是葬身水底。

Crowley知道神聖生物向來對自己沒好感，尤其是獨角獸。他對於挑戰那尖銳的獸角也完全沒興趣，相當有自知之明地打算悄悄離開。

但與此同時，那隻獨角獸猛然抬頭，在空氣中嗅聞了一會，視線對上了他。  
那是非常美麗、卻也孤傲的一對藍色眼睛，讓Crowley一時停下了腳步。

寶石藍讓Crowley想起某個天使，某個在大洪水中一邊飛來飛去，一邊在雨中流淚的傻子。  
不過也幸好有這個傻子⋯不然當初洪水之大，低估上帝火氣的他無地可踏，差一點點就在水中靈體分離，直到那個到處亂飛的天使錯愕又驚慌地把他從水裡撈起。  
拒絕回地獄放無薪假的他，也就乾脆當起蛇型項鍊，在洪水退去前忝不知恥地硬掛在Aziraphale身上。

說起來，自從大洪水退去後一別，也就不曾再見到Aziraphale了。  
畢竟善後工作得有人做，而那肯定不是Michael或Gabriel那些偽君子的業務範圍。

蹄聲漸近，打斷了Crowley的沉思。

他有些警戒、也有些驚訝地看著獨角獸緩步靠近。

要知道，身為一條能輕易吞下萬物的巨蟒，敏感的動物們都能躲就躲，更別提他實際上還是惡魔、地獄的一份子，對邪惡過敏的獨角獸向來能跑多遠就跑多遠。

「你哪裡搞錯了？」他看著那對眼睛，「你該靠近的是Aziraphale…他現在可不在。」  
大概在哪個地方放祝福、或者是哪個村落裡收拾上帝大洪水後的文化倒退爛攤子，誰知道。

獨角獸站得非常近，近到頭上的尖角甚至可以輕輕戳到Crowley隱藏起來的黑翼，也近到讓惡魔可以看清他眼中的輕蔑與孤冷。  
那神色對墮天後的Crowley不算不熟悉，但即使如此，獨角獸還是站得、離他非常近。

惡魔莫名地看著獨角獸，語言不通種族跨太大，他實在很難抓準這隻神聖動物想做什麼。  
直到獨角獸的眼睛落在了他的手上。  
⋯⋯啊？

Crowley有些遲疑地抬手，他和獨角獸都在彼此眼中看見了不確定。他天馬行空地想著，獨角獸的神聖屬性有沒有可能附帶聖水功能，可以燒傷自己的手，成為天堂的新武器？  
但當他將手放在那雪白脖頸上時，什麼也沒發生。溫暖的軀體隨著呼吸輕微浮動，湛藍的眼中閃著某種難以形容的光芒。  
獨角獸甚至輕輕蹭了Crowley的手。伴隨著有些嫌棄的噴氣聲。

從此以後，就好像訂定了什麼沒有言說的契約一般，無論Crowley去哪，這隻理應討厭邪惡的獨角獸都會跟著他。

這曾讓Crowley非常困擾。畢竟要隱藏自己很容易、隱藏一只神聖到會發光卻又沒什麼魔法的獨角獸很困難。但獨角獸除了他（不知為何）以外仍舊討厭其他邪惡的存在，也不怎麼喜歡人類村落，頂多在第一天時還能勉強容忍，之後都會跑不見蹤影。而在看過一次獨角獸狠狠衝刺，將幾個試圖抓他好領賞金的愚蠢獵人戳成了**串燒**後，Crowley連擔心對方的安危都省了。

那段時間Crowley的業績也一直都很好──畢竟誰能想像得到，神聖獨角獸跟著的會是個惡魔？他甚至莫名其妙地得到地獄褒獎，首先誇獎他居然**讓天堂引以為傲的神聖吉祥物墮落**，再來誇獎他透過獨角獸又使不少人類更傾向地獄。

我可沒這麼做。人類看到獨角獸就自己搞錯，以為我是值得信任的神使，然後變得更好欺騙、引誘，這是人類自己蠢。  
我本來可沒打算這麼做。

「到底為什麼要跟著我？」Crowley一邊喝著以這個年代標準來說都難以下嚥的酒、一邊靠在獨角獸旁問他，「我認識個天使，雖然我也不知道他現在在哪…我帶你去找他？」  
每每他這麼說，獨角獸都會從鼻孔不屑地噴氣、閉上眼睛，似乎想假裝沒聽到Crowley這麼說。  
「**喜歡跟惡魔混的獨角獸**？你還真奇怪。」  
但他也沒帶他去找過Aziraphale。

他和獨角獸就這樣翻越山川、徒步走過許多陸地與國家。當他引誘人們做壞事時，獨角獸會嫌惡地跑開，但他還是會回來，勉強忍耐似地讓Crowley靠在自己身邊、或是拍拍自己的頸子。  
即使以惡魔的標準來說，都會覺得那段日子可以算是有趣——工作得心應手不說，連那些偶爾泛上、想起天堂就心頭空虛的感覺都淡化很多。他甚至不太在意許久沒見到因為天堂派發的任務徹底搞消失的Aziraphale——或者該說，他還有些蓄意避開那些傳說有天使降臨的城鎮。  
只是不想讓天使看到自己跟獨角獸同行後囉嗦而已。惡魔這麼告訴自己。

直到那個天色陰沉的日子。

＊

那天，Crowley和獨角獸如同以往一般的徒步慢行著。  
雖說獨角獸願意跟他同行，但不代表Crowley可以騎到他的身上。神聖生物有他們的自尊，絕不可能成為任何人的駝獸。在被刺穿了幾次**洞洞**後，Crowley也學會了「尊重」獨角獸的意願，老實地和他一起並行。

下雨了、陰雨綿綿，濕膩的衣服與沉重的氣壓都讓人不快，Crowley忍不住加快了些腳步。

但有什麼不對。

雨聲之外，太安靜了。 

那總是在自己右邊輕響的馬蹄聲，**停了**。

「搞什……」他轉頭。

一抹發亮的白倒在自己身後不遠處。  
長期以來被自己用奇蹟細心打理的光潔毛髮糊在地上，被泥巴染髒。  
但無論他怎麼掙扎，都站不起來。

Crowley走上前，瞪著喘著氣的生物。他想起他們最近越走越慢的步子、以及越來越長的休息時間。他不曉得為什麼自己在今天以前都沒有想到，_再怎麼長壽，獨角獸終究是人界的造物，而眼前的這一只，在百年多的相伴後，也已經逐漸邁近他生命的盡頭。_  
他不曉得為什麼自己一直都沒有注意到。

獨角獸放棄了掙扎，他垂下了頸子，枕在被雨淋濕、柔軟的土地上。  
寶石藍的眼睛半睜著、仍是充滿傲氣，他看著Crowley。『_看來就這樣了。_』那對眼睛彷彿這麼跟Crowley說著。

「⋯等、喂。」Crowley跪在這白色生物的身邊，幾乎可說是驚慌失措。「不，這不對！」  
獨角獸仍然躺在地上、望著他。他已經太衰老，連嘶鳴都無法只能頻頻噴氣，連把眼睛睜大的力氣都在以肉眼可見的速度流失。  
Crowley**彈指**、再彈指，就像是以往獨角獸被弄髒時，自己替他用奇蹟清理毛皮那樣。  
但什麼都沒有改變。那對疲倦的眼睛只是望向Crowley的手。

「我想，他只是想要你拍拍他。」Aziraphale的聲音從背後響起。  
聽到這久違到甚至有些陌生了的溫柔嗓音，Crowley彷彿被聖水燙到一般的驚醒。「Aziraphale！」  
「Hi，Craw…Crowley。」  
「你幫他。」近乎是粗魯扯著Aziraphale的袖子，「快點，**你幫他！**」  
「Crowley，他只是走到了壽命的盡頭。」Aziraphale走近，靜靜蹲下打量著這只銀白色的、全世界僅有的生物，「沒有人能幫他，我也不行。」  
「**你是天使，你有奇蹟！**你說什麼鬼話！」  
「你也有奇蹟之力，Crowley。」雨氣把天使的頭髮潤濕得貼平在頰上，讓他看起來格外悲傷。「告訴我，你試過了，有用嗎？」

有用的話我叫你幫我做什麼──Crowley想對Aziraphale大吼大叫，他瞪著天使，想揪著他的衣服狠狠用自己的毒牙咬他一口。  
但獨角獸的急促噴氣聲讓他嚥下了那句話。他跟著天使蹲下，試圖從爛泥中扶起獨角獸的頭。

「…沒用的話，你來做什麼？」  
「這是全世界僅剩的一隻獨角獸。」Aziraphale憂傷地笑笑。「大概也是整個人界唯一剩下、最靠近天堂的神聖生物。我只是想來送送他，讓他最後一程不要走得…太辛苦。」  
「_那_可真是好心，」惡魔咬牙嘲諷著，「**那可真是好心**，你們上頭發個大洪水，把除了上諾亞方舟外的人事物一淹了事，包括這傢伙唯一的同伴，然後把他扔在人界孤單了幾百年──最後在他快死的時候來送終？**真是太好心了**，大洪水滅掉人類後上帝創造了彩虹，這下**全世界最後一隻獨角獸要死了，她要創造什麼來慶祝？**蛤？」  
「Crow──」  
「閉嘴、天使，少跟我說那些Great fucking ineffable plan，_**我他媽的一點都不在**_──」

手上一陣鈍鈍的痛，Crowley低頭，卻看見自己的手被獨角獸含在嘴裡，半睜的眼睛滿是無奈與警告。

「…他在人間的這最後兩百多年並不總是孤獨。」天使低語，「他有你。」  
「我是個惡魔，」惡魔粗聲粗氣的吼道，「他對邪惡過敏，他只是寂寞到沒有選擇了才會跟著我。」

被獨角獸咬著的手又是一陣痛，彷彿在抗議什麼似的。

**「──你明明連站起來的力氣都沒有了，你哪來的力氣咬人！」**  
「因為他不是寂寞到沒有選擇才選你。」Aziraphale白了Crowley一眼。「你真的以為，全世界最後剩下的、唯一的獨角獸跟著一隻惡魔到處跑，天堂會不知道？我會不知道？」  
惡魔噎住了，他輪番瞪著那兩對來自獨角獸與天使的、幾乎一模一樣的寶石藍眼睛。

天使嘆氣，輕輕一個彈指將他們全部送進了某地乾爽的馬廄裡，再一個彈指，本來被汙泥沾染的獸身又再度光亮潔白。

「拍拍他吧，Crowley。」憐憫地撫著獨角獸的銀色鬃毛，「送他一程吧。」  
「…我是惡魔，」乾巴巴地笑著，「不怕我送他一程送到他下地獄？你呢？你不怕？」

但他已經將沒被咬著的那只手，輕輕拍在獨角獸寬大的胸腹。

獨角獸看看天使後，又看回了惡魔，寶石藍的眼睛很疲倦、卻很清明，甚至沒有害怕。  
Crowley感覺到自己的手在獨角獸嘴中被擠壓了下。隨後獨角獸鬆口，在他的手與膝上非常非常輕地蹭了蹭，就像他們初次見面時那樣。

那斷續不定的喘息很緩慢很緩慢地停下，連同對晴空般的眼睛也一起永遠遮蔽在眼簾下。

Aziraphale哀傷地嘆了口氣，一行淚水就這樣滑了下來、落在獨角獸的屍體上。  
Crowley輕輕梳理著獨角獸的鬃毛，那對金黃色的蛇眼眨也不眨，只是盯著那潔白但不再發光的獸體。  
他的手指離天使的很近，臉上的神情僵硬得與悲痛畫不上線，但動作如此之輕。  
除了手上的動作，他就這麼維持著跪坐在獨角獸身邊的姿勢，一動也不動地像是雕像。

遲疑了一會，天使隨後展翅，將惡魔包裹在自己的羽翼之下。  
就如同第一場雨落下時他為惡魔所做的。

「天使，這裡雨下不進來。」  
「嗯。」

Aziraphale沒有收回翅膀，Crowley也沒有拒絕。

他們都沒再多說什麼。

他們只是互相挨著，在某個乾燥的馬廄裡，沉默地望著全世界最後一只獨角獸在越下越大的雨聲中殞落。

  
＊

  
在他們找了個清靜美麗的原野將獨角獸埋葬後，Crowley終於有時間心情可以問Aziraphale問題。

「…你是什麼意思？」  
「嗯？」  
「之前這傢伙死的時候，你說的話什麼意思。」  
「…大概就在你跟獨角獸一起旅行的幾十年後，天堂就知道了。」Aziraphale嘆氣，「畢竟很多本來該在天堂名單的人突然被引誘上了地獄名冊，天堂也不是那麼…愚蠢。」  
惡魔不置可否地撇了撇嘴角。  
「要找到全世界唯一的獨角獸，對我們而言並不困難，所以我很快就找到他了──找到你們了。」

本來想要跳出來揪著Crowley的衣領大罵，罵他什麼不誘拐為何偏偏要誘拐天堂的招牌神聖生物，誘拐就算了幹嘛還用獨角獸招搖撞騙、以天堂的名義引誘人們下地獄。  
但是基於他跟惡魔「友好關係」，Aziraphale決定先觀察了一陣子。結果發現事實其實有些偏差。

人們的確因為獨角獸的關係，變得更容易被惡魔引誘，但是Crowley並不是有意為之。不管有沒有獨角獸，他都會引誘人類，畢竟他是個惡魔，那是他的工作，就像自己給人們賜福一樣。只是剛好獨角獸跟著他⋯⋯這讓人們更容易被欺騙。  
但Crowley從沒有蓄意利用獨角獸。他對獨角獸的態度甚至連在天使的標準中都可說是尊重且⋯友善。他從不強迫獨角獸留下，反而是獨角獸在Crowley做完工作、邪惡氣息漸散後，就會跑回來容忍地接近他。

「呃、我其實有次有跟他問過。」Aziraphale有些尷尬地笑笑，「當時你在…工作，所以他跑去原野溜達。」  
惡魔高高挑起了眉，「…你趁我不在的時候挖角我唯一的旅伴？」  
「我只是覺得跟他單獨談話比較不容易受你干擾。」天使說得理直氣壯，雖然臉上掩不住心虛，「總、總之，我當時就問他了。我問他，要不要跟我走。」  
「…然後？」  
「……你說呢。」

獨角獸沒有跟天使走，即使天使身上的神聖氣息才該是他最喜歡的東西，甚至天堂會比在惡魔的身邊更像家。  
獨角獸選擇留下，留在孤獨的人間、留在Crowley的身邊。

「……為什麼？」惡魔不解，「好多次我問他，要不要我帶他去找你，他也不要。為什麼？」

天使沒有回答。他只是看著Crowley的側臉，那雙金黃色的蛇眼。  
_我大概知道為什麼_，Aziraphale想著。

獨角獸當初看到Aziraphale時，非常興奮，不斷用頭頂蹭著他的手臂與臉，彷彿看到了久違的眷族。  
但當自己提出帶走他的問題時，獨角獸只是用著湛藍的眼睛望著自己，然後將頭放在了Aziraphale的掌下。  
獨角獸無法言語，但Aziraphale可以從那些自願分享的記憶片段裡感受。

_和伴侶一起從自己的族群中被帶離、上了方舟，在最後拒絕上船的伴侶卻死在大洪水之中。聰慧的靈智讓他難以融入其他獸群、連外型最相似的馬群也無法。人類智慧還勉強可相提並論、但貪婪的人們實在太多，而全世界唯一僅剩的奇獸又太有價值。_  
四處流浪，卻無處可去。有著悠久的壽命，卻快被孤獨給逼瘋。  
_直至那對在晴空映襯下金亮的蛇眼出現，驅逐了這份寂寞。_

不知道為什麼，Aziraphale完全理解這種感覺。

所以他默許獨角獸跑回人類村落，沒有阻止他跟著Crowley。他小心翼翼地對Gabriel等人遮掩事實（沒說出口就不算說謊，天使安慰自己），在人界也時不時偷偷的觀察他們，或者該說，觀察Crowley。  
他也看到獨角獸看到的，望著天空的金黃色蛇眼、偶爾充滿了絕望的失落與孤獨。

「…他是隻奇怪的獨角獸。」惡魔咧嘴，「你也是，天使。跑來送獨角獸最後一程，你也很奇怪。難怪你會把火焰劍送給人類。」  
天使彷彿被什麼刺著痛處地咬牙，「你能不能別每次見面就提火焰劍。」他瞪了惡魔一眼，決定提醒自己是寬容的天使，不要跟這個笑得像快哭的惡魔計較。「畢竟，那是全世界最後一隻獨角獸。」

而且讓Crowley獨自面對獨角獸的死亡是件太過殘忍且讓人心痛的事。  
但Crowley不會承認，所以Aziraphale也不會說。

「的確，」惡魔點頭，即使沒有什麼同意的意思，「全世界最後一隻獨角獸。」

他們誰都沒有戳破對方。

「接下來你要去哪裡？」  
「誰知道，該去哪就去哪，看地獄的心情。」Crowley乾巴巴的笑了一下，「沒任務的話，我這幾百年業績挺好，發個懶也不會怎樣。你呢？」  
Aziraphale扁嘴，畢竟惡魔業績會好，完全是因為獨角獸帶給人們的誤解，而這又可以算是自己的默許…想到要跟天堂解釋這個就頭大。「…我得去跟天堂報備一下，告訴他們獨角獸的事情。」  
「噢，對。」Crowley面無表情的眺望遠方，「所以我猜，下次見面又會是好久以後了。」

惡魔表情平靜，晴朗藍天在他背後襯得那對金色蛇眼越發亮。這畫面不知怎地，讓Aziraphale心裡一軟。  
他一定是被獨角獸傳給自己的心情影響了。即使那也已經是百年前的事。

「…也許等我從天堂報告回來，我們可以…見個面。」

那是個非常乾澀的邀請，但卻讓Crowley驚訝地轉了頭。

那幾乎可算是期待的驚訝讓Azirapale覺得有些心酸，但又有些不知所措，「…別誤會了，只是打個招呼而已，畢竟我們不同邊，相處太久實在不合適，要是被發現的話Michael會很生氣的…」  
「…那你就說是我來找你麻煩就好了。」Crowley本來的驚訝慢慢軟化成了一個很輕的笑，「你就說，你為了阻止我腐化獨角獸，在淨化的過程中獨角獸意外死了，我很不爽所以來找你麻煩。」  
真不愧是惡魔想出來的理由，不完全是謊話…而且可以連他現下就很頭痛的報告都一起交代過去。  
「…這很好，應該可以讓我報告的時間跟困難都少一點。」Aziraphale有些侷促地抿唇，「那我們…回頭見吧。」

奇蹟聲響，天使已經消失，留下一根白色的羽翼在空中微微飄盪。

天使離開後，右側顯得非常安靜，沒有熟悉了百年多的蹄聲。他知道自己將花相對甚至更長的時間來習慣這件事。  
Crowley彎下腰，輕輕拍了拍墓碑。

也許他會回來，也許⋯⋯不會。

彷彿能聽見那嫌棄又不滿的噴氣聲。這讓Crowley忍不住拉起嘴角。  
另一個可能需要百來年才能忘記的事。

「…回頭見。」

又是一聲奇蹟聲響。

黑色的羽毛輕輕落地，和白色的羽毛落在一起。  
在世界最後僅剩獨角獸的墓前，緩慢消失在陽光下。

  
【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 以此紀念那些陪伴過我的寵物們。


End file.
